


Snow Days

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Snow, Snowmen, This is cute, Winter, but he does anything for luke, i can't, i got muke feels last night so i had to write this, it's snowy outside so, luke loves the snow, luke's like a child, michael doesn't, my heart, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves the snow, so he's going to take advantage of it whenever he can. So, when he wakes up one morning to see snow outside, he's beyond excited. He somehow convinces Michael to come outside with him. Snowball fights and hot chocolate ensues.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke loves the snow and Michael. Michael hates the snow, but loves Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> so cute i can't
> 
> i just really like muke
> 
> i'm legit michael in this fic bc i hate snow so much
> 
> and i live in idaho so you'll see how that adds up.

When Luke woke up colder than he usually is, even during the winter, his heart leaps in excitement. As he yawns, his eye catches something blinding white from the window, and his heart jumps again. Looking over, his suspicions were confirmed. It was snowing.

Excited, he shakes Michael's arm quickly, but trying to be gentle as to not startle him. Michael sits up slightly, yawning, "Wha?" He asks, obviously still tired.

"It's snowing!" Luke says excitedly to the still half asleep boy.

"That's great, Luke," Michael says, going to roll over and sleep some more.

"Come outside with me?" He asks.

Michael stops, and sighs, "Luke," He complains, "I hate the cold."

"I know, but please? I'll make you hot chocolate afterwards, and we can eat the last of the cinnamon rolls my mom made yesterday for us." Luke offers.

Michael sighs, knowing that he couldn't give up hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. Besides, a little bit of snow wasn't going to hurt him, "Fine." He says, sitting up and shivering slightly.

Luke cheers, and jumps up, grabbing a pair of jeans that were the only pair he owned that weren't ripped. He grabbed a long sleeved shirt, and put a flannel over it. Grabbing his jacket, he decides it was good enough as he slides his vans on.

Michael however, wasn't going to freeze. He put on a pair of jeans, and sweats over them. Then a long sleeved shirt, a sweater, and a flannel. Finally, he pulls the thickest jacket he had that didn't make him look like a marshmallow over it all.

"Come onnnn," Luke complains, standing at the door.

Michael rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, before sliding on his shoes and following Luke outside into the already three inches of snow.

Luke instantly reaches down, and creates a ball of snow. He looks over at Michael and Michael's eyes widen, "Don't you _dare_ throw that at me, Hemmings." He says.

Luke doesn't listen, and lets the snowball fly. Michael tries to dodge it, but ends up tripping and falling into the snow, still getting hit with it. He rolls over groaning slightly, and glares at Luke who was laughing. "I hate the snow," He mutters, but gets up, and chucks a snowball back at Luke who wasn't expecting it.

"Hey!" Luke complains, wiping his face from the excess water.

Michael laughs, and gets hit in the side with more snow.

A full blown fight breaks out, and by the end, Michael's fingers were frozen, as he puts them in the pocket of his jacket, trying to warm them up. "It's coooollld," He complains to Luke, who while red faced, looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Okay, we can go in in a second, I just want to build a snowman. Help me?" Luke asks.

Michael sighs, does he really have a choice? Going over to where Luke, he helps him create a small snowman. Luke runs in getting a carrot that had probably been sitting in the fridge for days, and told Michael to get rocks and sticks.

Michael does it unwillingly, "The things I do for you," He mutters to himself as he puts the sticks and rocks on the snowman.

When finished, Luke _had_ to take multiple pictures of Michael with it, because how couldn't he?

"Can we go inside yet? I'm freezing." Michael says, rubbing his arms.

He was cold through all of the layers, he couldn't imagine how cold Luke was.

"Yeah," Luke nods, and walks hand in hand inside with Michael.

"You go get changed, I'll make the hot chocolate and heat up the cinnamon rolls. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch christmas movies," He says.

Michael grins, this is why he put up with all of the freezing torture.

He nods, and goes to change into a sweater, and a pair of dry sweat pants. When he was done, he strips the bed of the blanket, and goes into the living room where Luke was putting in the Nightmare Before Christmas. Michael laughs softly, and Luke hands him a plate with a cinnamon roll on it, and a mug of hot chocolate.

"You are the best," Michael says as the two get comfortable under the blanket.

"I think that's you," Luke replies.

"How?" Michael replies.

"You went outside with me, even though you hate the cold," Luke tells him.

"That's only cause it's you, if it was Ashton or Calum I would have told them no, and kept sleeping." Michael says as the beginning of the movie plays.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not them," Luke says.

The two fall into a comfortable silence and Luke sighs contently. This is why he loved Michael

**Author's Note:**

> so cute omfg


End file.
